lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Pride Lands
Journey to the Pride Lands is the seventy-third episode of The Lion Guard and the eighteenth episode of Season 3. Synopsis After learning that the Pride Lands are threatened, Kion uses the Roar to help the Lion Guard return home as soon as possible. Summary Kion is seen talking to Mufasa, having informed his grandfather of Rani's proposal that he stay at the Tree of Life instead of returning to the Pride Lands. Kion is conflicted by the decision: on one hand, he has a duty to protect the Pride Lands as leader of the Lion Guard and his whole family lives there. At the same time, Kion feels he still has more to learn about the Roar and believes the Night Pride could use their hel p protecting the Tree of Life, also adding that Rani wants him to stay. Listening, Mufasa asks Kion what does he want, saying it's his choice and he must choose the path that is right for him. Thinking this over, Kion thanks Mufasa for his advice and leaves him. Suddenly, Rani approaches Kion, asking if he has thought about what she said? Lightly teasing her, Kion jokingly asks if Rani refers to how he'll never be welcome at the Tree of Life, a reminder of their first meeting. Laughing over the memory, Rani says that was a while ago, finding it funny how things can change "once you get to know someone". Going for a walk, Rani tells Kion they make a good team: though he assumes she means the Lion Guard and the Night Pride, Rani tells Kion she actually means the two of them. No longer able to hide them from each other, Kion and Rani confess their feelings for each other as they travel all over the Tree of Life, seeing that when the two are together, they feel like part of the same pride. Arriving at a lake, Rani notes that being Queen has been harder than expected, and she could really use Kion's help keeping the Tree of Life at peace. Kion assures Rani she doesn't need his help or anyone's help for that matter, since she's a great leader. Grateful, Rani says she hopes to be a great queen one day too, before slyly noting that a great queen could use a great king by her side like him. Realizing what Rani is implying, a stunned Kion barely has time to respond before the two hear Bunga c alling, killing the moment and annoying Rani. Bunga and the rest of the Guard arrive, wanting to know why they haven't left for the Pride Lands yet, since they no longer have a reason to stay with Kion healed and Makucha's Army defeated. Wanting Kion to stay, Rani extends her invitation to the Lion Guard, saying they're all welcome at the Tree of Life. Hearing this, Fuli approaches Kion and tries to dissuade him, asking if he's okay with staying at the Tree of Life and never returning to the Pride Lands at all. Kion tries to convince Fuli to stay, saying the Pride Lands are at peace while the Night Pride could use their help, also noting that Rani has become a "good friend". The rest of the Guard are open to the idea of staying, having found many things to enjoy at the Tree of Life, though Fuli still remains reluctant about the whole thing. Suddenly, Ullu flies down to the group, informing them a cheetah is making its way up the pass, whom Fuli and Rani quickly realize to be Azaad. Arriving in front of the group, Azaad greets Fuli and the Queen, with Rani explaining that Azaad has been to the Tree of Life before. Azaad explains that Queen Janna herself healed him after an "unexpected fall" injured him, giving Rani his condolences over her passing. When Rani asks him why he is back, Azaad reveals that two travelers asked him for directions to the Tree of Life, and he has brought them here as fast as he could (though much faster than they could). The travelers are revealed to be Jasiri and Janja, who were left behind when Azaad rushed ahead of them. Seeing the two surprises the rest of the Guard, though Bunga briefly stops to tackle Janja, with the hyena reminding Bunga that he is good now. Jasiri reveals that Zira and her pride of Outsiders have returned, and that Zira's children Kovu and Vitani are now fully grown. Having known they didn't stand a chance, the hyenas left the Outlands for the Guard. Hearing this, Kion decides that they will head back to stop Zira, noting they have a duty to defend the Pride Lands so long as they carry the mark of the guard . Though dissapointed, Rani understands Kion's decision to leave, both knowing he can't stay when his home in danger. Makini then reveals she is staying at the Tree of Life, having found her place in the Circle of Life as Rani's Royal Mjuzi. Understanding, the rest of the Guard bid Makini farewell, knowing they will miss her. Realizing this is the end, Rani thanks the Lion Guard for their help defending the Tree, saying she considers them all members of her pride, placing her paw on their shoulders as she says goodbye to each of them. Turning to Kion, Rani tells him she meant what she said before, saying he and his friends will always be welcome at the Tree of Life. Having said goodbye, Kion and the rest of the Guard leave as Rani and Makini watch, with Rani telling Makini that maybe the Roar will return to the Tree of Life someday. Making their way through the pass at night, Kion thanks Jasiri for getting him and the others, though Jasiri claims she is just returning the favor after all the help he gave her in the past. A few ways behind them, Azaad talks to Fuli about the hyenas, finding it unlikely she would be friends with them, though she assures him that they've earned their trust. Outside the pass, Ono reveals he still remembers all of the landmarks from Rafiki's map, recalling the first on their way back to be the frozen lake. However, they soon realize that, even with the map, the road back to the Pride Lands will take time. Azaad then reveals he know another way to the Pride Lands, having traveled enough to know the fastest routes to all the Great Lands. However, Azaad points his shortcut only work for cheetahs, putting some of the Guard at a disadvantage. Wanting to take a look, Kion and the others follow Azaad to the shortcut: an incredibly narrow passage through a canyon. Realizing Beshte won't fit, the group considers going back to the slow route, though Kion refuses. Telling everyone to get behind him (which Janja knows what it means), including a confused Azaad, Kion uses the Roar to widen the passage, allowing them all to take the fast route. The next day, Azaad leads the group to a deep and wide ravine, saying they will have to cross it to get to the Pride Lands. While a cheetah can just leap across, Azaad notes the others will have to cross via land bridge, though the nearest one will take days to reach. Wanting to go as fast as possible, Kion uses the Roar to summon a small twister and carry Bunga across, surprising Janja and Jasiri. When Kion asks who's next, Janja starts to panic despite the others's attempts to reassure him that the Roar is safe. In the end, Jasiri gets to Janja by saying he is scared, with Janja wanting to prove otherwise . Kion then uses the Roar to move the hyenas and Besthe across, with the three enjoying the experience. While Fuli and Azaad jump across the ravine, and Anga and Ono fly over to the others, Kion uses the Roar to lift himself up in the air and make his way across. With everyone now on the other side, the group continue on their journey to the Pride Lands. Along the way, Bunga and Beshte see that Fuli and Azaad are just as close as Kion and the Queen, causing Kion to think back to Rani. Coming across a dried river bed, Azaad tells them they will have to turn and follow the river bed to its mouth. However, Azaad reveals the way to the mouth is far, saying they could get there by sunset if they were all cheetahs. Claiming they can get there before sunset, Kion claims his plan involves getting a dead tree into the river bed. When Beshte moves to knock it down, though, Kion stops him and brings the tree down himself, with Bunga pointing that Kion's new Roars make him a one-lion Lion Guard. Revealing they will ride the tree down the river, Kion uses the Roar to conjure up some storm clouds, briefly scaring Janja as he reveals he is scared of lightning, much to Jasiri's amusement. The Roar causes a flood to appear in the distance, with Kion telling the others to get on the tree and hold on tight. When Azaad begins to hesitate, Janja mocks him for being afraid of water, though Azaad argues that cheetahs and waters just don't get along. Climbing aboard the tree, the group braces themselves as the water reaches them, carrying them across the river. While most of the group enjoy the log ride, Janja gets seasick while Fuli tries to comfort Azaad about the water. While Azaad admits to enjoying being on the land, he is glad to share this particular adventure with Fuli. Soon after, the log flies over a waterfall, splashing everyone with water as they reach the mouth of the river. With the log ride now over, the group decide to continue the rest of the way on foot. Over the next days, the Guard pass by all of the landmarks they faced on their journey to the Tree of Life. However, Kion's new Roar powers help them move on through obstacles with ease, allowing them to move at a much faster pace than they initially did. After travelling for a while, the Lion Guard soon come across what Azaad calls the Great Stone Wall, noting they're not so far from the Pride Lands now. Though Azaad suggests going around the Wall, an overconfident Kion considers using the Roar to create another path as Bunga cheers him on. Fuli, on the other hand, tries to stop Kion, pointing that the Roar can't solve everything and they still don't know what is on the other side of the Wall. However, Bunga rebuffs her, saying that it doesn't matter, and Kion agrees, thinking Zira's pride may have already attacked the Pride Lands by now and thus they need to get there as fast as they can. As the group begins to stand back, Fuli asks Anga to fly and take a look as Kion summons lightning on the Wall, cracking the stone ridge above the Wall. Flying above, Anga realizes that the Wall is actually holding back a great big lake and, horrified, tries to get Kion to stop roaring. Unfortunately, the roar is too loud for Kion to hear her pleas, as Kion breaks the ridge, causing large amounts of water to rush through. Shocked, Kion quickly dispels the water away with the Roar. Unfortunately, this doesn't solve the problem, instead making Kion the only thing holding the water in place for the time being. Looking around, Anga spots small herds of klipspringers and hyraxes in the fields around them and realizes they will all be in danger if the water floods the valley. Taking over for the still roaring Kion, Fuli has Ono and Beshte help fix the Wall while she and the others (hyenas included) move the herds, needing to clear the valley in case the Wall can't be saved. Analyzing the situation, Ono comes up with an idea and tells Beshte to gather up all the rocks the Roar made when it smashed the Wall. As the rest of the Guard move the herds to safety, Ono tells Kion to keep on roaring as Beshte pushes rocks onto the Roar's path, holding them in place alongside the water. Having moved the herds to a hill above the field, the others make their way back to Kion. By this point, Kion has begun to tire out from the constant roaring, hoarsely telling Ono he can't hold on much longer. The rest of the Guard arrive and, helping Beshte, move more rocks in the Roar's path. With the rocks in place, Ono tells Kion to stop roaring, allowing the rocks to fall over the hole and block the leak. Turning to the others, Kion thanks them for their help and apologizes for almost causing the flood, having thought he could solve all their problems in his arrogance. However, Kion now knows that nothing can replace the Lion Guard working together as a team, not even the Roar. As Kion realizes they will take the long way around after all, Azaad tells him to not worry, saying the Pride Lands are not far from them. Moving on ahead, the Guard soon come across the plains with a view of the Outlands Volcano, with Azaad declaring they have reached the Outlands. After spotting Pride Rock in the distance, making them all realize they're almost home. However, Kion reminds them they can't stop now: they need to find Zira and stop her. Chanting their catchphrase, the Lion Guard starts the final trek back to the Pride Lands, their home, and the end of their journey. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Media